1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski poles used in conjunction with snow boards, and more specifically, to such ski poles which are collapsible, and which are mounted on the surface of the snow board when not in use.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Snow boards have grown in popularity, and are widely used in venues where only traditional skis have been formerly used. Snow boards suffer one disadvantage as compared to skis, at least as currently used; because they are typically not used with ski poles, it is difficult, or impossible, for snowboarders to traverse level, or nearly level, terrain. Skiers use ski poles under such circumstances, pushing themselves on their poles, or xe2x80x9cskatingxe2x80x9d on their skis.
Snowboarders enjoy the freedom of not carrying ski poles, and cannot xe2x80x9cskatexe2x80x9d on a single ski. As a result, the technique currently used by snowboarders is to remove the snow board and carry it across level areas.
The current invention is a solution to the level terrain problem by providing the snow board with collapsible ski poles mounted on the board. As a variant, the present invention may be present as a kit to provide mounts to hold collapsible ski poles, with or without the poles, to be installed on pre-existing snow boards. The poles can be removed from the board and extended to their full size for use when desired. At other times, they are replaced on the snow board until needed again.
It is an object of the present invention to provide ski poles and mountings for use with snow boards.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a single-snow-board ski, having an upper surface; and one or more bindings attached to the upper surface of the ski is provided with two ski pole mountings attached to the upper surface of the ski; and two collapsible ski poles, one mountable in one of the ski pole mountings, and the other mountable in the other ski pole mounting.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, each ski pole mounting has a tubular mounting body containing a longitudinal opening disposed along the upper part of the mounting body, said body composed of a compliant material which grips the collapsible ski pole when said pole is inserted in the mounting.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, each mounting is made up of a mounting lower base, rigidly attached to the ski body, and a mounting upper base, which is removeably attached to the mounting lower base, and upon which one of the tubular mounting bodies is attached.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, each collapsible ski pole has an extended position and a collapsed position, and each pole includes a handle, a hollow upper shaft, and a nested segment. This segment has an upper end and a lower end, and the upper end is slidingly inserted into the hollow upper shaft. Also provided are locking means to lock the nested segment within the upper shaft. As a result, each collapsible ski may be locked in the collapsed position, and may further be locked in the extended position.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, the locking means contains an eccentric split washer mounted in proximity to the upper end of the nested segment, the washer having a flat portion and an opening opposite the split. The washer has two positions. In the first, the washer is aligned with the nested segment. In the second, the washer is in a jammed position, so that the washer extends beyond the cross-section of the nested segment.
In accordance with a final aspect of the invention, the board has a major axis and two ends, and each mount has a major axis. The major axis of each mount is then aligned at an angle to the major axis of the snow board, allowing more room for the ski pole. Each such mounting is located between one of the bindings and one of the ends of the board.